overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Crusch Lulu
Crusch Lulu (クルシュ・ルールー) is a white albino lizardman and the acting chieftain of the Red Eye tribe. Appearance Crusch is a white albino lizardman with snow white scales and spotless purity. She has round bright red eyes like rubies and slim limbs. Personality Crusch possesses a strong will and was willing to not give up so long as there is hope. Before Crusch met Zaryusu, she was quite shy because of her albinism and did not seem to leave her home on a regular basis. She also had a low sense of self-esteem and believed that all other lizardmen would look at her with disgust. She deeply cares for those around her and would do anything to keep them safe. Background Crusch Lulu was born an albino which normally would mean that in the lizardmen community, she would be abandoned. In Lulu's case however, her parents decided to raise her even with this genetic fault. Over the course of time, she proved herself to be a strong practitioner of magic. When the famine in the Wetlands occurred, Red Eye managed to stave off extinction through fratricide. However, unable to bear with the guilt and shame, Crusch led a rebellion against the previous chief. Her rebellion was a success and the mantle of leadership was passed down to her making her the chieftain of the Red Eye Tribe. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Crusch Lulu meets the envoy of the Green Claw, Zaryusu Shasha, who fell in love with her at first sight. He immediately proposes to Crusch right away, causing her to become befuddle at his display of emotion. Later on, they would both seriously discuss their race's current predicament in the upcoming invasion. After some degree of urgency and subtle use of blackmail, she was thoroughly convinced by Zaryusu to have her tribe, Red Eye in joining their tribal alliance. Both Zaryusu, Rororo and Crusch then make their way to appeal to the Dragon Tusk Tribe. By coming there, however, they are met with hostility from the Dragon Tusk Tribe and it is particularly Zaryusu who gets their attention. As many members of the tribe, were also former tribesmen of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge, tribes defeated by Green Claw in the resource war. Then Zenberu Gugu, leader of Dragon Tusk appeared and challenged Zaryusu to a duel before gaining his tribe's participation in the war and completing the tribal alliance. Crusch watches from the sidelines and witnesses Zaryusu's victory over Zenberu Gugu. After healing the two warriors, Crusch and Zaryusu are treated to a banquet. All three representatives travel together and rendezvous at the Razor Tail village where the rest of the tribal leaders have gathered. There Crusch was introduced to her future brother-in-law Shasuryu Shasha. At the tribal chieftain assembly, Crusch was placed in charge of the tribes druids to strengthen the alliance's defenses. Crusch and the other druids prepared the tribal war ritual to strengthen the alliances' morale. She played a vital role in summoning the Swamp Elemental and supporting Zenberu and Zaryusu in their battle against the undead army. After the battle, she and Zaryusu spent a romantic night together. The next day she alongside Zaryusu witnessed the arrival of a second undead army. After Zaryusu and Shasuryu returned from a parley with the invaders, she learns of the duel that will decide the fate of the lizardmen. Before Zaryusu departs, she spends one last night with him so that she may bear his child. Inevitably, the loss goes to the lizardmen when all the tribal leaders and strong warriors are slaughtered by Cocytus, ending with Crusch in becoming the de facto chieftain of the Lizardmen Alliance. Cocytus brings her to the Monument of Ruin , before Ainz Ooal Gown. She offers the official surrender of the lizardmen and fears that the lizardmen will be enslaved. Quite to the contrary, the Overlord assures her that he will ensure the prosperity of her race with Cocytus ruling in his stead. The female lizardman is offered a chance to have Zaryusu resurrected, in return she would act as Ainz's eyes and ears for any plans of rebellion by dissidents. Crusch accepted Ainz's offer and is later present during Zaryusu's resurrection. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Crusch is mentioned by Zenberu to have been impregnated by Zaryusu and is expecting. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc It was around this time that Crusch's hatchling was born, it was a boy that had inherited the same albino skin as its mother. Ainz also met with her and Zaryusu when he visited the lizardman village as preparation to search for the dwarven nation. She had noticed that Ainz was looking at her baby with interest and was worried he might take her child away from them but was assured he would not. He gave both the newly formed parents his blessings before setting out on his quest. Abilities and Powers Crusch Lulu is the strongest of all the magic casters that exist within the lizardmen tribes. Her magical focus lies in controlling nature and summoning spirits to assist her in different ways. Due to her albino nature however, Crusch burns easily in the sun, thus she is very weak against sunlight, forcing her to wear a ridiculous bush outfit during the day. Racial Classes * Awakened Elder Blood Lizard Man (1) Job Classes * Druid (8) * Spirit Shaman (5) * Summoner (2) * Dragon Adept (1) Active * Earth Bind * Lion's Heart * Middle Cure Wound * Protection Energy - Ice * 3rd Tier Summon Beast Relationships Zaryusu Shasha Crusch's lover and husband. They met when Zaryusu visited Red Eye to form an alliance and he was captivated by her beauty. It was love at first sight for him and he unintentionally proposed to her. After his death at the hands of Cocytus, she made a deal with Ainz to revive him. She has recently given birth to their son and the couple is happy. Zenberu Gugu Zenberu and Crusch have a somewhat friendly relationship. Crusch respects his strength as a warrior and position as a fellow cheiftain. However, she dislikes his simple-minded way of doing things. She hates how he makes lewd jokes at her and Zaryusu's expense. She also doesn't like the nickname he gave her, Plant Monster. He doesn't seem to be aware of the slight disdain she has for him. Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz made a deal with Crusch Lulu where he would revive Zaryusu in exchange of her keeping a close watch on whether there are lizardmen thinking of rebelling. Even after the assimilation of her tribe, Crusch is still fearful of Ainz, as when he inquired about her and Zaryusu's newly born child, and thinks that Ainz will take their child away. Trivia * Because her racial class is listed as Awakened Elder Blood Lizard Man, it is possible she is a descendant of a Dragon Lord. Quotes * (To Zaryusu): "Thank you for your courtesy. I am the acting chieftain of the Red Eye tribe, Crusch Lulu." * (To herself about Zaryusu): "Saying something like that to me, but he's still so calm...Perhaps he frequently proposes to other people?! Or perhaps he is already accustomed to this having proposed so often?...Although he certainly is rather dashing...Ah, what am I thinking! This is part of his plan, it must be, intending to control me, making a proposal to me and proclaiming love. P-p-proposing to someone like me..." * (To Zaryusu): "Zaryusu...I understand the danger in evacuating, but I think keeping our lives is more important than losing our freedom." * (To Zaryusu): “In just a week you won my heart, and now you want me to watch you die?” * (To Zaryusu): “Meeting you was my fortune, and also my misfortune.” * (To Ainz): "...What do you wish of me, your humble slave?...My body?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Druids Category:Summoners Category:Shamans Category:Chieftains Category:Magic Casters Category:Red Eye Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick